Rust On My Flesh
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: Indiscretions Series. Nathan Harris is released from the institution when he turns eighteen. He calls Reid who has him stay at his apartment. Reid is possessed by the thought that Nathan isn't cured and in a moment of rage takes him. Spencer Reid x Nathan Harris (censored version)


Rust on My Flesh (censored)

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men, dub-con, may contain triggers, bloodplay, sexual asphyxiation, spoilers for episode 2.11 "Sex, Birth, Death"

A/N: unbeta'd and **JUST FINISHED**. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

A/N+: Nathan is a sophomore, in the episode 2.11 "Sex, Birth, Death" which makes him approximately sixteen. There is a 9 year difference between Nathan and Reid. Which would make Spencer 27 when Nathan is 18 and out of the hospital. This takes place roughly around episodes 4.08 "Masterpiece" and 4.09 "52 Pickup"

Spencer Reid x Nathan Harris

Summary: Indiscretions Series. Nathan Harris is released from the institution when he turns eighteen. He calls Reid who has him stay at his apartment. Reid is possessed by the thought that Nathan isn't cured and in a moment of rage takes him

* * *

Reid knew precisely when Nathan Harris had been released from the hospital. Being in the FBI had some perks, one of which was being able to have the resident doctor at Nathan's hospital to call him when the young man was released. Two years had passed, during which Nathan had written him some scattered letters here and there. He had responded to each one, but he had waited, waited for that call to come.

Unfortunately, the call came right in the middle of a meeting. Hotch frowned at him as he pulled the offending phone out of his pocket. As soon as he saw the name on his caller ID his breath caught. Morgan stared at him with unfeigned curiosity and both Hotch and Rossi eyed him speculatively. He muttered softly as he got up from the table and walked toward the door, "I have to take this." Jordan Todd paused from her briefing, looking a bit startled at the interruption.

Reid made his way out of the conference room, unbeknownst to him Hotch caught the tail end of his question to the doctor on the phone " … letting him out today?" After the briefing, Reid still had not returned and the unit chief went back to his office to look up some information. Pulling up their cases files he quickly went through all of the UnSubs that they had dealt with and reviewed their incarceration dates. No parole or release dates matched today. Who was it that Reid was so concerned about?

Spencer had almost expected that Nathan would call him. Not more than a minute after he hung up with the doctor than his phone rang again. "Dr. Reid?" The young man's voice echoed with uncertainty.

"Hello Nathan. They told me you were leaving today."

The agent heard the young man suck in his breath. "Yes … I want to … that is … can I come see you?"

Against his better judgment Reid offered, "Do you want me to come pick you up now?"

"Yeah," the sigh of relief carried over the phone and went straight into Reid's bones. What was he getting himself into? He had been so disturbed when the younger man had tried to commit suicide. Did he really want to subject himself to that type of tragedy again? Hopefully Nathan's time at the hospital had helped him.

Spencer peeked into their superior's office. The older man was sitting at his desk signing off on case reports. "Hotch?" he said timidly. He had left the meeting with no explanation and now he was about to ask to leave work the same way. Hopefully, the case they were on was local or the meeting had been about something else.

"Yes Reid?"

"Do we have a case?"

"Not yet, the police department in Fayetteville is having some jurisdictional issues. Once they have them sorted out we will leave."

He took a deep breath, "Then would it be okay if I left for today? There's something I need to do."

He stood his ground as the older man studied him carefully. He knew Hotch was assessing if there was a problem that he needed to step in and deal with. The unit chief must have come to a satisfactory conclusion because he nodded his approval. "It's almost five anyway. Just make sure you are ready to go the moment we have to leave." He regarded the young doctor for a moment. "Is everything okay?"

Spencer smiled shyly at his concern. "Yes, I just have to help … a friend." He was relieved when Hotch didn't press him for an explanation. He made his way down to the bullpen thankful that Morgan and Prentiss were elsewhere. The only one who took note of his departure was Rossi, who observed with some interest that Reid was actively trying to sneak away.

* * *

Reid hadn't even made it into the building when Nathan appeared next to him on the steps. He started when the young man placed his hand on his arm. Nathan had aged a little bit since he had seen him. He still wasn't as tall as Reid but he had grown a few inches. His face had filled out a bit and had lost the gaunt quality it had when the agent had first met him. The haunted look in his eyes had receded but Spencer could see a ghost of it lurking in the depths. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." The young man baulked and Reid added, "We'll get take out."

Nathan nodded and followed Reid to his car. They sat in tense silence the entire journey from the hospital to the restaurant and finally to Reid's apartment. The young man still hadn't spoken to him and Spencer was content to wait until he had arranged his thoughts. Neither of them was eager to speak about the circumstances that had brought them together but besides that subject they both had nothing else to say. He paused in the doorway watching Nathan as he looked over his home.

Finally the teen spoke, "I like it. It's like you."

That statement broke the tension and Reid smiled at him warmly. "Thanks." He wondered if Nathan realised what he had just said. He motioned to the couch, "I'll be back in a second."

Reid was looking through his cabinets for clean plates when the doorbell rang. He had just cleared the kitchen when he heard the door open. Hotch stood frozen in the entryway as he stared at Nathan in amazement. Reid saw the moment that his unit chief remembered who the young man was and made the connection with his call this afternoon. He looked up as Reid entered his periphery. Trying to remain calm, Spencer pulled the door open the rest of the way, gently wresting the knob out of Nathan's hands. "I got it. The plates are on the counter if you want to start eating." The young man sidled away quickly feeling the sudden change in atmosphere. Reid looked at Hotch, confused as to why the man was at his apartment.

His superior cleared his throat, "Since you missed the meeting I thought I would drop off the case file on my way home."

"Thanks," he said dazedly. Reid wondered if he should be worried that the older agent hadn't said anything yet. It wasn't everyday you came face to face with a potential serial killer, reformed or not.

Hotch's eyes flicked to the couch and back to him. "Are you okay?"

Spencer studied the older man for a moment. He could tell Hotch wanted to ask him a wealth of questions but he knew the young agent would be reluctant to open up to him. Reid was grateful that the older man respected him enough to trust him and restrain his curiosity. Morgan would have shouldered his way in the door by now. Hotch was truly concerned for him and Spencer felt his heart squeeze with some unnamed emotion. He smiled comfortingly, "I'm okay. Everything is okay. He just needs someone to talk to that can understand."

His unit chief nodded slowly in comprehension and handed him the file. "Good night Reid."

"Good night, I'll see you later." He gently shut the door and turned to the nervous young man on the couch.

Nathan watched him as he went back into the kitchen and dished out their food. He handed the young man a plate and they ate together in silence on the couch. After the meal Reid turned on the television and placed the remote next to the young man. As he was about to open a book when Nathan spoke, "Is it alright that I am here?"

Spencer turned to him, "Yes. But I think the question you want to ask is if you think it is alright to be here." They stared each other down for a moment before the teen ducked his head and looked away.

"I didn't want to go home yet. My mother came to visit me all the time. I wanted you to visit. I was afraid to ask and I knew you wouldn't come unless I did. When the doctor told me I was getting out, the first thing I thought was that I wanted to see you."

"Do you still have those types of feelings? Do you want to talk about it?"

Nathan shook his head but Reid wasn't sure which question he was answering if not both. "I just want to stay with you for a while."

Spencer nodded, and he felt a tiny bit relieved that Nathan didn't _want_ to talk. He didn't know if he could handle a discussion like that right now. He was suddenly feeling rather maudlin and anxious as if he was waiting for the inevitable 'other shoe' to drop. They sat on the couch for a couple hours not really watching the nature show that was on the television. Unfolding himself as the program ended he motioned to couch. "It's a pull out if you want to sleep here. I'll go get some sheets. The bathroom is over there." Nathan nodded and made his way over to the other room.

Spencer stopped at the linen closet where he kept a bunch of spare toiletries for their trips along with the sheets for the bed. As he made his way back toward the living room he heard a soft clink from inside the bathroom along with a startled '_Ah!'_ He walked up to the door, "Nathan? Are you alright?" Receiving no answer he opened the door slowly. Nathan was standing in front of the mirror, a broken glass in the sink before him. Blood dripped down from the cut across his fingers and he was staring at it as if it were some foreign thing that his mind could not comprehend. Spencer moved forward quickly grabbing his wrist and pulling it in front of him to inspect it. "It's not too bad. I don't know if I have any bandages." He went to turn the water on in the sink only to remember it was filled with broken glass.

Nathan murmured, "Sorry … sorry, I didn't mean to."

Spencer gripped the young man's shoulder with his other hand. "Look at me." Nathan raised his head and stared into Reid's eyes. Suddenly the young agent felt angry, he felt as though he had been fooling himself. After two years of being in a hospital it seemed as though Nathan was still broken. Nothing had changed; the damaged young man who had reached out to him was still there. Looking at the youth's tortured countenance he felt cheated. Something dark possessed him at that moment and he glowered at Nathan's bloody hand as if it offended him. The young man watched in fascination as Spencer raised it to his mouth and sucked at the bloody digits.

The teen moaned and the sound only spurred Spencer to more aggression. The wrongness of the feelings coursing through him was only countered by the knowledge that Nathan wanted this as badly as he did. He pulled the youth out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, practically throwing him onto the bed. Spencer reached out and grabbed his shirt contemplating the buttons before yanking at the collar and ripping it open. He leaned over and placed a savage bite to the young man's neck. Nathan cried out and bucked his hips wantonly. Reid just about growled at the feeling of teen's erection grinding against him. Nathan's hands were tugging at his shirt and the profiler let him pull it off. Spencer's mouth drifted down and his hands travelled south and divested the youth of the rest of his clothes. Nathan was letting out low cries, his breath stilted as he responded to the painfully erotic stimuli the older man was subjecting him to.

Spencer had saved his life and now it was his to do with as he pleased. He wanted to punish the boy. Punish him for making it his responsibility. Punish him for the burden he had given him. He moved even further towards his goal. Spencer bit down hard on the teen's thigh drawing more blood. Nathan cried out, whether in pain or arousal he didn't care. He lapped at the wound drawing a low moan from body below him.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

Spencer watched in detached interest as Nathan turned to him and smiled shyly. He gathered the young man up in his arms and pulled the comforter over them. Nathan stiffened, "Dr. Reid ..."

"Shh, go to sleep." He didn't want to engage in platitudes, he just wanted to bask in the feelings of the moment. Reid felt the young man relax and they both drifted off into oblivion.

Sometime early in the morning, his phone went off. He rolled over, looked at the display and groaned. Flipping it open, Garcia's perky voice greeted him, "Wakey, wakey, time to go."

He grimaced, feeling the stickiness covering him, "Do I have time for shower?"

"You have thirty minutes. If you can do it and get to the plane in that time – go for it!"

His go bag was ready and if he drove himself he could do it. He took a few minutes to wash himself off then dressed quickly. Leaning over the bed, he gently shook the sleeping young man. Nathan looked up at him blearily, blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes. "Nathan, I have to leave for a case. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Stay for as long as you need." The young man nodded. Reid ran his hand over the teen's face before he turned and left the apartment.

* * *

The case went by faster than any of them had anticipated. They found the UnSub rather quickly but as they raided his house Reid and Prentiss has a run in with him. The man surprised the female agent and managed to knock her down. Reid jumped in to save her as the man drew a knife. A slash to his side, a harried duck as Morgan shouted, "Down!" and shot him brought everything to a close.

Hotch and Morgan hovered over him on the bumper of the ambulance. There was no way he was going to be able to hide the scratch marks on his back. As the EMT cut his shirt off he saw Hotch's eyes flick over them. Morgan sucked in a breath, "Pretty Boy, you've been holdin' out on me. You and some sweet thang must have really got it on. What's it been, like two days since we were home?"

"Morgan, my sex life is none of your business." Reid's voice was hard, a stark contrast to the nervous embarrassment he usually displayed. The dark skinned agent missed the tone as he was distracted by the pretty EMT tossing his shirt onto the gurney. But Hotch heard it and pinned him with dark gaze. Reid watched as the unit chief recalled who he had been with shortly before they had gone on the case. He also watched as the older man's eyes narrowed and began to look him over for other marks.

"Morgan, go with Prentiss to the hospital, she seems a bit shaken up." The other agent looked like he was about to protest but Hotch cut him off with his I-am-the-boss-do-as-I-say-voice, "I will look after Reid." Morgan shrugged his shoulders and sauntered over to the other ambulance.

"Are you okay?" The older agent asked in a low voice, repeating his query from before.

Reid waited until the EMT went to rifle through the shelves of the bus for something before he replied. He knew Hotch was not talking about the knife wound. "Yes, I'm fine … I was the … aggressor."

The man simply nodded. Reid was surprised that Hotch wasn't surprised. Morgan would have been, he had sometimes certainly insinuated on several occasions, that Reid would be the submissive in any gay relationship. "It's not going to be a problem is it?" Reid found it a little disconcerting that Hotch knew exactly what questions to ask.

"No, it was an … unexpected outpouring of emotion on both our parts. I probably won't see him again unless something happens," the last part of Reid's statement spoke volumes, "he might have already left."

Hotch regarded him speculatively for a moment. Reid looked on in wonder as some unreadable emotion passed over his face. "I doubt that. If you want him to stay you should say so." The older man started walking away then paused and turned slightly, "Reid ... if you ever need to talk ... I'm here for you." He strode away quickly after that, as if trying to escape the words he had just offered the young agent.

The trip home was uneventful and quick. Reid let himself into his apartment and dropped his go bag on the floor. He flicked the light on and stopped as his visitor stood directly in front of him. "Nathan! I thought you would have already left."

"No, I thought it would be okay if I waited for you." Reid was stunned as Nathan embraced him suddenly. The boy crushed their mouths together, drawing blood as Nathan's teeth bit into his bottom lip. He pulled back lapping up the crimson liquid as he spoke, "I wanted to give you that before I left. And I wanted to tell you, I'm okay and …Thank you."

The young man stepped around him and went out the door. Spencer jerked as he heard it shut behind him. He turned and stared at the door for a few moments before he calmly clicked the lock in place and went to bed.

* * *

Fin

_I'm supposed to be finishing up chapter four of "Strangers in the Night" but this just wouldn't let go of me until I finished it._

Reviews are much appreciated!

**Also the poll is still up on my Profile!**

**The question is: Reid (in an evening gown) wants to have sex in public with Hotch. Where should this occur?**

**You get to pick the venue!**


End file.
